


the crusades as led by ex panic! at the disco band member Spencer Smith

by prettyoddprettysad



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Other, i wrote this with a pal, im sorry, this is purely crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddprettysad/pseuds/prettyoddprettysad
Summary: european crusades as led by spencer smith, he is a cute guy





	

king spencer, mega cute dude, was super sad because he had a cool website about his high school band called pet salamander but like no one looked at it and it makes spence tear a bit of u catch my drift   
"please look at my website" declared king spencer with flowers in his beard   
"no" said a peasant   
"that is not very nice of you" replied king spencer with a frown  
"i kno" said the peasant  
"stop being mean or i'll pout at u !!" king spencer declared, tears in his eyes  
the peasant made him pout and the flowers wilted and everyone in the land was sad  
things got worse when people of other countries decided not to look at king spencer's totally bitchin website   
so he invented his own religion and the only commandants were to email him and check out his website   
when people did not oblige he totally went to war with their asses but it was like a soft war and after all the battles he gave everyone bandaids. pretty soon he figured out pet salamander just wasn't gonna make it so the crusades ended and he joined a new band and passed his king hood into this boy named ryan who would pass his king hood to this boy named brendon and they would be emo and cool with their friend jon and probably smoke a little bit of weed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. (wrote this w @trohmens on instagram)


End file.
